Love is
by willow314
Summary: This is a story about a girl who finds out who it is that she truely loves. Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys take a trip to the beach. I do not own the characters or make them up. Only the story, and a couple of the characters came from my head.
1. So Many Loves

Love is…

What is love? Well, to me there are different kinds of love. For instance, the love you have for a friend is different than the love you have for a pet. Your love of a pet is different than your love of a family member. All of the loves I have mentioned are easy to recognize. The hardest love to recognize is the love you have for that "special someone." This love is the hardest to recognize because it is the most complex. You have to decide whether you love this person as a friend or family member or it there is something more there. This is the story or a girl who did just that.

Chapter 1: So Many Loves… 

She was a sixteen-year-old girl with bushy brown hair. It was July and she was writing a birthday card for one of her best friends.

"_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_I can't believe your sixteen already. I hope you'll enjoy your present. I saw it and I just _

_had to get it for you. Happy Birthday to you once again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione"_

She read and re-read the letter. "It's perfect," she thought. "It says what I want to say and still doesn't give away anything."

Hermione had had a crush on Harry practically since they met. When they met on the train as first years she thought he was cute and liked him straight away. She wasn't sure about the redheaded boy though. After all, didn't he have dirt on his nose? Back then she thought she had made a terrific first impression. Now, however, she cringes at the memory of it. "How stuck up I was!" she would say. Of course she wasn't that way permanently. After the incident with the troll, Hermione got quite close to Harry and the redheaded boy, Ron.

To say that Hermione only like Harry would be unfair to the other boys she liked. Hermione liked too many boys to name. One person she liked was surprisingly Fred Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers. This was bizarre because most people thought that Hermione, being the rule-following, note-taking, homework-doing, no-joking person that she was would never like someone the exact opposite of her. In fact, Fred being her opposite was why she liked him.

Not only did Hermione like the opposite of her. She also liked someone the same as her. She liked Dean Thomas because he was also a muggle-born. He was the only muggle-born in Gryffindor that was in her year to be exact. He was also really funny, and his grades were decent.

Hermione liked all kinds of boys including the helpless kind. Neville Longbottom was that kind of boy. She found him sweet and innocent. He reminded her of a little lost puppy.

Just like every girl Hermione also liked the "bad boy" type. This "bad boy" happened to be Draco Malfoy. Draco was, without a doubt, the hottest guy in her year. The only thing he needed to work on was his attitude. Although, sometimes, she thought she might be able to look past the attitude problem. After all it had been a while since he had called her a "mudblood."

Even though Hermione liked all these people, right now all she could think of was Harry Potter.

_"Dear Diary,_

_I am so confused. Out of all the people I like, right now I like Harry the most. _

_But yesterday all I could think about was how cute Neville looked when he _

_needed help. Tomorrow I might like Fred, Dean, or even Draco. **Gasp**. Oh,_

_well. I guess I won't worry about it. Thing will work out eventually, right?"_

A tap on her bedroom window made her look up. A beautiful female snowy owl was looking at her from the other side of the glass. Hermione smiled and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hello, Hedwig," said Hermione. "What are you doing here?" The owl just looked at her in response. "Lucky thing you showed up, though. I need you to take something to Harry." As if she understood, Hedwig waited patiently as Hermione tied Harry's birthday car and present to its leg. "Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said softly as Hedwig took off into the sunset.


	2. So Little Time

Chapter 2: …So Little Time

"Hermione, wake up. It's time to go."

"Mmm… mom give me ten more minutes," Hermione grumbled.

"The last time I gave you ten minutes you took thirty," said Mrs. Granger. "Now get up. You're vacationing with Ronald's family until the start of term. Remember?"

At this piece of information Hermione's eyes flew open. A stream of thoughts was going through her head. Most of the thoughts included the word 'Fred.'

"I'll give you five minutes to get dressed and get to the table for breakfast." Then Mrs. Granger turned and left her daughter alone.

Hermione's mom gave her five minutes to get to the table. Hermione was at the table in three. As she arrived an owl fluttered into the kitchen through an open window. Hermione's thought, _I wonder what Harry thinks of his present. He should have gotten it by now._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a pinch on her hand.

"Ow! Oh, of course. I'm sorry," she said to the owl. Then she found three knuts and put them in a pouch on the owls' leg. She picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and looked at it.

"Any news from the wizarding world, honey?" asked Mr. Granger looking up from his muggle paper.

"Nothing of interest," said Hermione, laying down the paper. "What time are Ron and his parents coming?"

"Just after nine," said Mrs. Granger, setting eggs and bacon down in front of Hermione.

"That soon?" asked Hermione. "It's already eight-thirty! I still have to pack."

"I told you to do that yesterday," Mrs. Granger scolded.

"I got…er…distracted," said Hermione, gobbling down her breakfast.

"How are they coming? Mr. Weasley mentioned something about floo powder in the letter. What does he mean by 'floo powder'?"

"Traveling by floo powder is traveling from fireplace to fireplace. Every wizarding household is connected on the floo powder network," said Hermione sounding as if she'd swallowed a textbook.

"But our home isn't a wizarding household," said Mr. Granger looking over the top of his paper.

"Mr. Weasley works at the Ministry of Magic and has connections in the magical transportation department. He has our fireplace on the network for the day." Hermione finished eating and rushed to her room to start packing. In a little over half an hour she would be with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys on the way to the beach.


	3. Down Through the Chimney

Chapter 3: Down Through the Chimney

"Hermione, are you done yet?" asked Mrs. Granger through Hermione's bedroom door. "They'll be here soon."

"Nearly ready. I'll be out in a minute," replied Hermione. She looked at her checklist once more. Yes, she had packed everything. She grabbed her trunk and dragged it out the door to the sitting room where the fireplace was. She put her trunk down beside the fireplace. Then Crookshanks, a smart, bowlegged, ginger cat with a squashed face, jumped on top of her trunk.

"No, Crookshanks. You can't come with me," said Hermione, scratching behind the cat's ears. "Mum and Dad will take care of you. I'll see you on September first on platform nine and three-quarters." Crookshanks sat on the trunk defiantly. Hermione thought and had an idea. "Mum will be taking care of you, and she loves to spoil you." That did the trick. Crookshanks licked his lips and headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a whoosh behind her. She turned around to see a figure covered in soot stepping out of the fireplace and straightening up.

"Hello Hermione," said the figure. "I hope you've been well."

"Very well, thanks. How have you been, Mr. Weasley?"

"Aside from a slight pain in my side I'm fine," replied Mr. Weasley. "Molly will be along in a minute."

Sure enough Mrs. Weasley arrived with a whoosh.

"Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley bringing Hermione into a big hug. "It's so good to see you. All packed?"

"Yes. I'm so looking forward to the vacation. Thanks for taking me," said Hermione with a big smile.

"It's no trouble at all. And thank you," Mrs. Weasley said turning to Mr. And Mrs. Granger who had just walked into the room, "for volunteering to buy everyone's things in Diagon Alley while we're gone."

"It's the least we could do," said Mrs. Granger, a little stunned that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just arrived at her house via the fireplace.

"Ron and Harry should be along soon," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione.

Two whooshes later Harry and Ron were standing in the Granger's sitting room, covered head to toe in soot and grinning broadly. Hermione rushed up to them and gave them both huge hugs. She was finally with her best friends again.

"It's great to see you two again," said Hermione, who couldn't help but smile now that her friends were with her.

"It's great to see you again," said Ron, who couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Hermione, however, did not notice this. She could not take her eyes off Harry.

"By the way, Hermione, I love the book you got me. The History of European Quidditch Teams is just what I've been looking for. Thank you." Hearing Harry praise her gift made her smile even brighter.

"You lot ready?" Mr. Weasley asked the three friends. "If we want to get to the beach we have to hurry."

"We're ready Mr. Weasley," said Hermione.

"I'll go first. Then, Arthur, if you could follow with her trunk please," said Mrs. Weasley in a commanding voice.

"Certainly, Molly dear."

"Hermione you'll follow after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley taking some floo powder out of the bag that Ron was holding and throwing it into the fire. Suddenly emerald green flames appeared. Then she stepped into the fireplace, said "The Burrow," in a very clear voice, and vanished in a wave of emerald fire.

After Mr. Weasley disappeared from the fireplace with her trunk Ron said, "Don't forget to speak clearly or you may end up in a different place entirely."

"Thanks, Ron. I'm not nervous at all anymore," said Hermione, sarcastically.

"Have a good time, honey," said Mr. Granger, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Be careful. We love you," said Mrs. Granger, hugging her after Mr. Granger let go.

"I love you, too. Bye, said Hermione, as she stepped into the fireplace. She yelled, "The Burrow," and vanished.

A whirl of fireplaces appeared before her eyes. Hermione felt nauseous and had to close her eyes. Then all of a sudden it stopped. She fell forward on to the Weasley's kitchen floor.

"Welcome, Hermione."

"Fred," said Hermione, rather breathlessly. She caught what she said, cleared her throat, and said, "Fred," in a more it's-nice-to-see-you-again tone. Then she turned to his twin, who was standing beside Fred, grinning. "George, how are you two?"

"We're fine," said George holding out a hand to Hermione. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," said Hermione, taking George's outstretched hand and straightening up. She looked around. Hermione had been in the Weasley's house before. "It looks just as it should," she thought. Then she looked at the kitchen table and smiled. Sitting at the table were Ron's two eldest brothers. "Bill, Charlie. How are you?"

"Not bad aside from a few burns," said Charlie, holding out his hand so that could see his shiny burns. "I had some trouble with a Norwegian Ridgeback that answers to Norbert."

Hermione laughed along with Harry and Ron who had just arrived.

"And you, Bill?" asked Hermione.

"The goblins have been giving me trouble, because I need a lot of time off, but other than that I'm fine," answered Bill.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Mr. Weasley, who just can into the kitchen. "Everything's packed."

"How are we getting to the beach?" asked Hermione.

"The Ministry's loaned us cars. Alastor got into huge trouble again. He heard a noise and started cursing everything in sight. I smoothed the whole thing over, so they decided to reward me.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny will be with me in one car. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, you all will be with your mother in the other car."

Hermione climbed into the car beside Harry and Ron as Ginny got into the front seat. All the doors slammed shut and they were on their way.


	4. Mr Paddleport

Chapter 4: Mr. Paddleport

"Here we are, guys. Paddleport Beach," said Mr. Weasley, looking around and smelling the salt air. "This is the only all wizard beach in Britain. Mr. Paddleport founded this beach over five years ago."

"Umm…Mr. Weasley, do you mean over fifty years ago?" asked Hermione.

"No. Five years ago. The beach is a recent development. It took a long time to find a beach big enough and for enough out of the way so the muggles wouldn't find it. And, speak of the devil, here's Nathaniel Paddleport now. How are you Nathan?" Mr. Weasley asked a young wizard about Bill's age. He was tall, good-looking, and very tan. His crystal clear blue eyes and sandy-blond hair took Hermione's and Ginny's breath away.

"Not bad, Arthur. Not bad," replied Nathan holding his hand out for Mr. Weasley to shake. The grasped hands and pulled each other into a brotherly-like hug.

"Nathan worked at the Ministry before he found the beach," Mr. Weasley told Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys. "Magical Games and Sports Department, wasn't it?"

"That's right," said Nathan nodding. I organized quidditch matches between England and the other countries. I miss it, but I make more money now than I ever would have at the ministry," he said with a laugh. "I was next in line to be the head of the department after Ludo. It was a pain to have to give that up, but I have more fun now.

"Good grief, Arthur! Are all these children yours?" asked Nathan, indicating Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Only the red-heads. This," Mr. Weasley said, indicating Mrs. Weasley, "is my lovely wife, Molly."

"How do you do, Mr. Paddleport?" said Mrs. Weasley politely.

"Please, call me Nathan. All of you call me Nathan."

Mr. Weasley went around naming all the Weasleys. "This is Bill, Charlies, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Everyone said "Hi," except for Ginny who gave a sort of strangled gasp as Nathan turned his eyes toward her. "This," said Mr. Weasley, now indicating Hermione, "is Hermione, a friend of Ron's. And this is Harry, another friend of Ron's."

"Harry," said Nathan in a stunned voice. His eyes traveled from Harry's face to his forehead where a thin lightening bolt-shaped scar was visible underneath his hair. "Harry Potter?"

"Erm…yeah," said Harry, uncomfortably. He was used to this by now, of course, but he still didn't like being looked at like he was on display at a museum.

Luckily Nathan's eyes did not linger. He was soon asking where they were all staying. When Mr. Weasley told him they were staying in a nearby hotel Nathan responded, "Nonsense, Arthur. You and your family and friends will stay with me in my summer home."

"Oh no," said Mrs. Weasley. "We couldn't."

"I'd offer you my winter home, but it's under construction at the moment. Come on, let's get your stuff in the house."

"This is very kind of you, Nathan," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's no trouble at all."

As the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry walked along the beach, Nathan pointed out everything of importance, or not of importance as the case may be. "That dock was the first dock built here. That bush is the bush I crawled through when I found this place. That boulder, well, there's nothing important about the boulder. I just think it looks neat."

"It kind of looks like a broomstick if you tilt you head to the left," said Harry.

"I bet if Professor Trawlany was here," said Ron so only Harry and Hermione could hear, "she would say it looked like the Grim." Harry and Hermione laughed, and Fred and George, who over heard, smiled.

"Here we are. This is my summer home," said Nathan, grinning at their astonished faces. "It's not much, but it's home."

"It's huge," gasped Ron. "It's the biggest house I've ever seen. But, what's going on next door?"

"I've already told you. I'm having construction done on my winter home. Come along then," said Nathan cheerily, ignoring Ron's confused look.

The group trouped through the doorway into the less than magnificent hall. The walls were bare and gray. The little furniture that was there was small and also gray. It took Hermione a minute or two to realize that the gray was not paint. It was, in fact, years of dust. You couldn't see the face of the small clock on the dwarfish table for all the dust.

Suddenly, Nathan looked as though he had swallowed a big glass of polyjuice potion. "No one's been here since it was built when I first found the beach," he explained. "I'm sure we can get all this cleaned up though."

"Why has no one been here?" asked Hermione. "It seems like a very regal house."

"Well," said Nathan, "it gets a little lonely when you're here by yourself." His cheeks turned a distinct shade of pink.


	5. Towels and Umbrellas

Chapter 5: Towels and Umbrellas

A week at the beach went by quickly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their time lounging around beside the sea, in the local ice cream parlor (an extension of Floran Fortescue's shop in Diagon Alley), and finishing up summer homework. Actually, Harry and Ron were finishing their homework; Hermione was watching and criticizing.

"You had plenty of time to finish it before the trip you know," said Hermione, looking up from her letter.

"Shut it, Hermione," shouted Ron. "Who are you writing to? Viky, again?"

"His name isn't 'Viky,' Ronald! It's Viktor and you know it!"

"Shut it, both of you," said Harry. "Can't we have five minutes when you two aren't bickering?"

"Ron and Hermione not bickering? Impossible!" said Fred, just arriving with his twin from the ice cream shop.

"They're like an old married couple," noted George.

"Shut it!" shouted Ron and Hermione.

"Done," said Harry. "Hermione will you check it over for me?"

"Sure thing," Hermione said, glad to get away from the subject of her and Ron being married.

"Mine too," begged Ron, finishing his own homework.

Hermione sighed, "Give it here, Ron." For the next 30 minutes Harry, Ron, Fred, and George played a game of exploding snap, while Hermione checked Harry and Ron's charms essays. Harry's essay was flawless. He'd gotten quite good at school as he got older. Ron, she had to admit, was getting better as well. He only had one error.

"Here you go. Perfect Harry. Ron, you had one small error, but I corrected it for you."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best," said Ron.

"I know," she said in a jokingly conceited voice. As she rolled up the letter she said, "Well, come on boys. Let's enjoy the beach to it's fullest."

The rest of the day was filled with nothing by fun and food. The salty wind blew across their faces, and chapped their lips. The ocean was a beautiful, aquamarine color. When you looked down you could see all the way down to the ocean's floor. Hermione and Ginny had started a splash fight in the ocean water, and had let Fred and George join in. This was a big mistake. Harry and Ron got to shore as soon as possible. They went to the towels and umbrellas Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set up for them. Harry got them glasses of pumpkin juice, but as he tried to give some to Ron, he noticed something.

"Ron?" Harry said. Ron looked more peaceful than Harry had ever seen him look. He had a silly little smile on his face. His eyes seemed as if they were looking at the most beautiful painting in the world. The painting had the most wonderful colors and textures. Whoever painted it was a genius. Harry looked over at the painting Ron was starring at and wasn't surprised to see, instead of a painting, Hermione splashing around in the ocean. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" asked Ron, his eyes still looking at Hermione.

"When are you going to tell Hermione that you like her? Don't try and deny it, Ron. You haven't been able to take your eyes off of her this whole trip."

"Yes, I have."

"You're still looking at her," Harry pointed out. At this statement, Ron turned and looked at Harry. To his bewilderment, Ron looked sad. "What's up, Ron?"

Ron sighed. "Well, it's not like she'll ever like me, is it? She's so smart, and I'm, well, I'm me." Ron looked down and started digging a hole. The sand was hot, but he didn't care. He felt like he was digging his own grave.

"Give it a shot, you might be surprised."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on, Ron. You never know until you try."

"Hello, boys. Are you here for the summer?" Harry and Ron looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous girls they had ever seen. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Her bikini was covered up by a black towel. She was very skinny. She carried a surfboard on her left side. Her smile, thought, was unbelievably beautiful. Her teeth were whiter than snow and straighter than a line. The boys were speechless. Their mouths hung open, welcoming all the flies. "Okay, I'll start. Hi. I'm Samantha, Sam for short."

-----------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger! Bum, bum, Bum! Anyway, just to keep suspense going for a little while I'm not going to update for two days. The only reason I'm updating everyday is because the story is already written and typed. Thanks for your support guys. I love you all. Well, love in the way of I love you all for reading and reviewing (coughSilver Icecough).

Until next time: Keep the love alive!

willow


	6. Sam Paddleport

Chapter 6: Sam Paddleport

Harry and Ron could tell that Sam wasn't British. Her accent just wasn't right. She pronounced words differently. Sam left off "g's" in words like sailing and drifting. She combined words. "Going to" became "gonna." It took Harry and Ron a while to get used to Sam's colloquialisms. Sam sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? The one who defeated You-Know-Who? Ohmigosh! I can't believe it! And," she looked at Ron with a quizzical expression, "you are?"

"Ron Weasley. It's…erm…nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Not to seem rude," Harry said. "But where are you from?"

"I'm from the good ol' U. S. of A. The state of Georgia to be exact."

"You're accent," said Ron in awe of the beautiful creature sitting next to him, "it's wonderful."

"Thanks," Sam said. Until then she had been concentrating on Harry. She turned and looked at Ron as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Are the rumors true? Has You-Know-Who really returned?"

"You don't know?" asked Ron, amazed that everyone didn't know about You-Know-Who and the Department of Mysteries.

"Information gets garbled as it comes overseas. So, is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true. Harry saw him come back," said Ron, still gob smacked that someone didn't know the truth. "Did you hear about the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic?"

"No. What happened?"

"Ron," Harry warned, but it was too late. Ron already started telling the entire story. Although, Harry noticed, Ron skipped over the brain incident. Ron talked about the thestrals, the time room, the circular room, and the prophecy room. Sam was especially interested in the prophecy and the Death Eaters and what tactics they used. She also wanted to know about the fight.

Ron ended the story (thankfully he didn't mention Sirius' death). Hermione and Ginny had given up in the splash fight. Fed and George kept the fight going anyway. As Hermione and Ginny made their way over, Sam stood up. Harry and Ron, for reasons even they don't know, stood up as well.

"I'm sure I'll see you again soon," Sam said as she put her hand on Ron's shoulder. In one sweeping motion moved her hand down Ron's arm and was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Hermione in an accusatory tone.

"Her name's Sam. She's from America."

"Really? She seemed…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked at Ron. He had turned a slight shade of green and red. "Are you okay, Ron?

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said still staring in the direction that Sam had been going.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go see if mum's got dinner ready yet," Ron said rather quickly. He started in the direction of Nathan's summer home before anyone could object.

About two hours later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were seated around the dinner table. Nathan's house looked so much better since Mrs. Weasley decided to make it her summer project. She dusted the entire house, washed all the surfaces, and even did a little painting to bring color to the house. With the help of magic (and her husband and sons Bill and Charlie), she did all this within a week.

Nathan came to the table and stood at the head like he was going to make a grand speech.

"I have an announcement to make. My niece is visiting from America. I'm thrilled that you all have the opportunity to meet her. Ladies and Gentlemen," he said as though he were announcing the winner of Ms. Britain, "My niece: Samantha Paddleport!"

Upon hearing this name Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"It couldn't be the same one, could it?" asked Ron, a hopeful look upon his face.

"It must be," said Harry trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice. Ron liked her. Harry had never seen him as happy as he was after he met her. "Ron likes her," he thought. "I'll keep out of the way."

Samantha Paddleport walked into the room as beautiful as ever. Next to her the walls looked gray and dull again. This was a feat considering Mrs. Weasley had painted them bright orange.

"Hi! I'm lookin' forward to hangin' out with y'all this summer," Sam said smiling beautifully. Having said that she plopped down in the chair right next to Ron.

"Well, no point in letting the food get cold. Molly slaved away like a house-elf preparing it," said Nathan, unaware that he had just offended the president of a little group called S.P.E.W. Hermione, however, pursed her lips and said nothing. "Let's eat!" said Nathan, sitting down and diving into the turkey.

A dull murmur of conversation filled the room. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were talking about the Quidditch World Cup.

"There's no way America can win. Japan is just too good," Bill said.

"Now, Bill," Mr. Weasley interjected, "America's gotten much better. Have you seen their chasers move lately?"

"I'm just disappointed the Cup isn't in Britain. It'd be awesome to see it again," said Charlie sadly.

Mrs. Weasley and Nathan were discussing the house.

"Next, I thought I'd tackle the drawing room. That could use a bit of cheering."

"Really, Molly, you're doing too much," said Nathan.

"Not at all! I'm rather enjoying myself."

Hermione and Ginny were silent. They stared across the table. Boys could be so stupid. Both Harry and Ron ere starring intently at Sam. She was sharing what it was like in America.

"We drive on the other side of the road as well," she said.

"Really?" said Ron as though that was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. "How do you do that?"

"Well, instead of goin' down the left side of the street, ya go down the right." Sam said with a smile.

After everyone had had his or her fill of food, Nathan stood up. He picked up his spoon and hit it on the side of his drinking glass. The conversation died down.

"Looking around it seems we are all finished eating," said Nathan, beaming at all the people around him. "I must insist that the children get to know each other. Go on, kids!" he said, gesturing for them to leave. "Go out and play."

"Nathan, I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Mrs. Weasley immediately. "Arthur?" she added, appealing to her husband.

Mr. Weasley sighed and tool off his glasses to clean them, as he always did to buy himself some time. "If they," he said slowly, "are sure to come back by curfew, it should be all right."

"But if You-Know-Who—"

"Molly, You-Know-Who isn't about to come to an all wizard beach." Then turning to the kids he said, "Go on. But be back by nine!" His face was grave. Faces often were now. Lord Voldemort was at large, and now the entire wizarding world knew it.

Hermione and the others promised to be back by nine. They walked out the door and down to the beach.

Hermione and Ginny sat down on a towel and watched Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Sam splash around in the water.

"Come on, girls!" yelled Fred. "Join in the fun."

Hermione longed to yell back, "I'm coming," and fling herself into his arms. Instead she replied, "No thanks. I'd rather not have to wash salt water out of my hair." Then she muttered, "And it's not as if any of you would pay attention to me with Sam there."

"Oooo…There's some hostile feelings inside you, isn't there?" asked Ginny, looking over at Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Ginny. "It's just that…well, look at her. She flirts with any male she sees."

"I know. She just met them today and she's acting like she's known them forever," said Ginny sadly. She was watching as Sam jumped onto Harry's back, and Harry gave her a piggyback ride.

"She has no shame," said Hermione as Sam splashed water on Ron.

"I can't believe that they are all falling for it."

After the splash fest, Sam and the boys went onto the sand. Everyone had a butterbeer or two. Pretty soon Fred and George were entertaining everyone with some new inventions for their joke shop.

"Hahahaha…I'm sorry. What did you say?" snorted Ron.

Sam sighed and repeated, "I asked if you wanted to come with me so we could be alone together and talk."

"I…er…Well, that is to say, I..,er…sure," stammered Ron.

"There's a nice place around the corner."

"Okay."

"Now, where are those two going?" Hermione said under her breath. She looked around. Fred and George were now demonstrating Puking Pastilles for Bill and Charlie. No one would miss her. She turned and followed Sam and Ron. Keeping out of sight, she followed them all the way to an abandoned dock.

This dock was the very same dock that Nathan had showed them the first day they all got to the beach. The dock had not been used at all, it seemed. Indeed, the reason that it was not used was because it was built too far away from the water even when it was high tide. There were broken boards, and the wood seemed rotted through. Hermione watched as Sam led Ron right underneath all the rotted wood. Sam and Ron began to talk. Hermione could not hear what they were saying. She didn't want to get too close, in case they would notice her.

"Maybe they're just going to talk," thought Hermione. "I guess Sam isn't as bad as I thought." Feeling thoroughly ashamed of herself, Hermione turned and was about to leave when the sounds of murmuring behind her stopped. It was replaced with smacking. Hermione listened as the smacking continued. She was afraid to look. She turned around. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes grew wide.

------------------------

A/N: Kind of a long chapter this time. It took me forever to write it. Anyway, I'll give you a little time to digest it. Happy 4th of July, everyone! Yay, Indepedence!

willow


	7. Death Kiss

Chapter 7: Death Kiss

"Okay, Hermione. Spill."

"What?" said Hermione weakly. It was ten o'clock, and she and Ginny were getting ready for bed.

"You've been way too quiet. What's up?" asked Ginny. Her hands were on her hips. She fixed Hermione with a stare that said she wasn't going to let this go.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Earlier, when we were all on the beach, I saw something."

"Does it have to do with Sam?" asked Ginny, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Yes," said Hermione, nodding her head. "She and Ron had gone off together, so I followed. At first they were just talking, but then…" Hermione trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to vocalize what she saw. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, though she couldn't figure out why.

"W-were they…Were Ron and Sam, you know, snogging?" asked Ginny apprehensively.

Hermione tried to answer, but all that came out was a strangled sound. She nodded. Then for no apparent reason, broke down in sobs. Ginny looked at the sobbing figure in front of her with surprise. She got off her bed and sat on Hermione's. Ginny took Hermione into her arms. Hermione's head was in Ginny's lap, and Ginny was stroking her hair.

"Hermione, I had no idea you liked Ron," said Ginny when Hermione's sobs had subsided.

"I don't," said Hermione, sounding like she had a really bad head cold.

"Your tears say otherwise," said Ginny wisely.

"But I don't, do I? Oh, I don't know. He's been nothing but a friend to me."

"How do you feel when you see Ron with another girl?"

"Well," started Hermione, sitting up. "I get angry. I feel protective. Like I should go push the girl out of the way." Hermione hesitated, then continued, "Also, it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest and torn in half." Hermione fell silent, new tears forming in her eyes. Ginny studied her friend, and for a while neither said anything. "Ginny, I like Ron, don't I?" Hermione asked eventually.

"Yeah, Hermione. I think you do."

"Well, it's too late now," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

" What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Ron fancies that American girl, Sam."

"He doesn't fancy her. It'll all be over as soon as we get to school. Just a couple more weeks. And I bet what happened was just a fluke. I doubt it'll happen again."

"I hope your right," whispered Hermione. She and Ginny crawled into be and went to sleep.

It became apparent in three days that Ginny was not a Seer. Often times Ron and Sam would disappear and then reappear with messy hair and (in Ron's case) a face color to match his hair. Hermione and Ginny would scowl and look at each other darkly.

One day, about two days before the group was due to meet her parents on Platform nine and three quarters, Hermione noticed something strange.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm…?" said Ginny, who was busy rolling a small ball around for Crookshanks to chase.

"Notice anything?" asked Hermione, gesturing around. Ginny glanced around, confused, until she saw (or rather didn't see) something.

"Sam's missing," Ginny noted.

"Yes," said Hermione, speaking in barely above a whisper. "But Ron is still here." Indeed, Ron was playing a game of wizard's chess with Bill.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, suspiciously.

"He's in his and Ron's room writing a letter to Professor Lupin. Besides, Ginny, Harry's not that kind of guy."

"You're right," said Ginny. She still couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Hermione and Ginny were yanked out of their quiet conversation by a joyous "whoop" from Ron. They looked around to see that Ron and Bill had finished their chess game, and Ron was now doing a celebratory dance.

"Where's Harry? It's time for me to beat his butt as well," said Ron, going round and round in a circle.

"Ron, knock it off. Isn't it enough that you won?" said Bill, laughing at Ron's idiotic dance.

"Nope," said Ron with a smile. Hermione tried and failed to stifle a giggle. Ron looked at her and winked.

"So, the student surpasses the teacher, eh Bill?" Charlie teased as he reached over and punched Bill in the arm.

"Where's Harry?" Ron repeated.

"In your room finishing a letter," said George.

"Still?" said Ron. "Well, he'll have to finish it after I beat him at wizards chess."

"Lupin told us to send him weekly reports," said Bill. Ron ignored him and left the room. As Ron reached the door he put his hand on the knob and turned it.

As he entered he said, "Harry you can finish the letter later. Come and play me in wizard's—"

The scene he saw upon entering the room burned a hole in his memory. There was Sam with her arms around someone, but that someone was not him. It was Harry. Sam and Harry were in some kind of horrid lip-lock. Time seemed to stand still. One second became on hour, and then one day, and then an eternity.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Ron as Sam and Harry disengaged from the lip-lock.

"Wait Ron. You don't know what happened," said Harry, taking a step forward.

"I know what happened. You and Sam were…were, you know, while everyone else wasn't looking."

"Ron, I'm sorry," said Sam. "He wouldn't stop. He kept pushing me. I didn't know what to do."

"What are you talking about? Ron, that's not true," said Harry. "It's the exact opposite. Sam came on to me. She backed me into a corner and then kissed me."

"Oh yeah right!" screamed Ron.

"I think I'd better leave," said Sam. As she left she whispered, "It was Harry's fault," in Ron's ear.

"WHY YOU!"

"Ron think about this," said Harry as he watched Ron pull out his wand. "I'm Harry, your best friend. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then what happened?" asked Ron, skeptically.

"I already told you."

"But why would she do that, huh? She likes me."

"Ron, she was using you. I don't know why, so don't ask."

"But—"

"Who do you trust more, Ron? Me or a girl you just met?" Harry waited for Ron's answer. Ron lowered his eyes. He was thinking very hard. When he reached a conclusion, he looked up.

Ron smiled and said, "I'm sorry, mate."

"It's all right, Ron. Just lower your wand, would you?"

Laughing, the two friends walked into the hall to rejoin the others.

The next day everyone had the laborious task of packing. Hermione, who had of course finished packing, was watching Harry and Ron pack.

"You could help, you know," said Ron to Hermione.

"I could," Hermione agreed.

"Well, I'm off to find my books," said Harry.

"If you had kept them in your room you wouldn't have to find your books," Hermione reminded him.

"I know. I know," said Harry as he left the room.

Hermione and Ron were silent for a few minutes as Ron made a great deal of folding his robes.

"Ron, I'm sorry about Sam," said Hermione quietly. Sam had mysteriously disappeared. Her room was empty when Nathan went to tell her about dinner. All of her things were gone. She had slipped away while no one was looking.

"Don't be. I didn't really like her anyway."

"Didn't like her! Ron you were snogging her every chance you got," said Hermione with a slight smile.

"I realize now that I didn't really like her." At this phrase, Hermione's heart started racing.

"And who do you like, Ron?" asked Hermione walking slowly towards Ron.

"Well," said Ron walking towards Hermione. They met in the middle of the room. "I've always liked you, Hermione."

"Really?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

"Yeah. But I can understand if you don't feel the same."

"Ron, shut up," said Hermione. She stood on her toes and slowly inclined her head toward his. Ron's breath quickened. He leaned in towards her. Hermione could feel his heartbeat. As their lips touched, she felt as though lightening was surging through her entire body. Instead of hurting, though, the lightening felt good. When they broke apart, Ron smiled. Hermione knew he felt the same thing.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Harry. He had a stack of books in his arms.

"Nothing," replied both Hermione and Ron a little too quickly.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron. "We have to finish packing."

--------------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome! Awwww...how cute! Ron is one of my favorite characters, and I love making him look stupid. Hence the idiotic dance. lol. Please review!

willow


	8. The Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Betrayal

With a crack a figure in a dark robe appeared out of thin air. The figure looked around and took off to the right. Dodging trees in the dark wood was no easy task, but the figure was soon at the meeting place. There were others in dark robes. The others pushed the figure into the center of their circle. The figure faced a tall man with pale hands. It's head turned toward the figure. The face was as pale if not more so than the hands. There were slits where a nose should have been. The eyes were like a snakes eyes.

This man spoke with a high, cold voice. "Welcome, Samantha." The figure inside the circle pulled down its' hood to reveal a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was very pretty.

"Thank you, master," said Sam with a bow.

"How have you done on the quest that I sent you on?"

"Master," said Sam, eyes still averted even though she had straightened from the bow. "I'm afraid I have failed you."

"So, Harry Potter and the Red-Head are still friends?"

"Yes, Master. Please don't punish me. I did all I could. Their friendship is too strong."

"Yes. So it is time for Plan B, then." The Pale figure turned and addressed another figure standing tall and proud. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Lord," said a cold voice that Sam recognized immediately.

"Draco," Sam whispered.

"Hullo, Sam. Failed, did you? Now it's my turn." He turned and walked away. Sam watched him go with hunger filling her green eyes.

-------------------------

A/N: I know, I know. It's short. I'm sorry. Unfortunately that is the end of this story. What did you think? Don't worry there will be a sequel. I just have to write it. So it may take a while. Bear with me.

I love this story. I'm not just being biased. Well, maybe a little, but if you'll notice it was mainly Ron/Hermione. There was a hint of Harry/Ginny thrown in though. As I was writing this, the character Sam stood out to me. She is based on someone I know, with distinctive differences. This person asked to be put in the story. The real person is not evil, nor does she snog random people. I just thought I should make that known. Sam was a lot of fun to write. The next story will be about her and Draco. Possibly some Harry/Ginny in there. I'm not sure yet. Please review. If you have any questions feel free to contact me. I'll answer. Bye! (goes off to think of the next story)

willow


End file.
